


For You

by EponineFaye



Category: Chenzel - Fandom, Wicked RPF
Genre: Blonde, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, GIMME, Gen, Hot for the chenzel, I want them to be my adoptive mommies even though I am fully aware I'm an adult, Romance, adorableness, blonde and brunette, brunette, chenzel, is that weird?, never enough chenzel, they be so fucking cute, which is odd because I want to sleep with them both, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "Kristin "comforts" Idina after the Oscars. Established relationship (Kristin may or may not be reason why Idina and Taye divorced)" Pretty much exactly that. Cute. Short. Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

_Breathe. You’re fine. It wasn’t that bad. You were nervous. People asked you to be here - no one’s judging you…_  
  
But the more she thought about it the more the anxiety and horror crept into her bones. The word ‘idiot’ and ‘screech’ popped into her head more than once and all she wanted to do was cry - but she can’t. She had to be back in her seat and smile for everyone who expected her to.  
  
**_Knock knock._ **  
  
Her head whipped around as the door opened slowly.  
  
"Dee? You in here, doll?"

She’d notice that twang in a heartbeat. A sad smile crept on to her face as a different emotion filled her chest.  


The door opened completely before she had a chance to answer. But her face told Kristin all she needed to know. The blonde rushed over to the woman with her slightly red, almost-crying face. “You were wonderful.”  
  
"I was a mess." She shook her head.  
  
"Well, you’re always a mess, but you’re perfect."  
  
Idina laughed, feeling a small amount of the weight lift off of her shoulders, and Kristin still just stood there, waiting to offer any support she could. The brunette looked into the big blue eyes she was so sure she’d memorized by now, only to find everything she could never fully anticipate.  
  
"Hi." She whispered. "I love your dress."  
  
Kristin smiled and shrugged. “I’m jealous - you got to sport two tonight.” She put her clutch aside and perched herself on Idina’s lap, taking her face in her hands as she put their foreheads together. “You look amazing, and you did wonderfully. You stayed perfectly composed, and I’m proud of you, babe.”  
  
"I love you." Idina sighed, eyes closed and hands comfortably resting on the tiny waist in front of her.  
  
"I thought we weren’t going to say _that_ again until after the divorce was finalized.”  
  
Idina shrugged. “We also weren’t going to _see_ each other.”  
  
“ _ **You**_ needed someone.”  
  
"I did." She nodded. "But **_YOU_** couldn’t resist.”  
  
"Mmmmm.." Kristin let her eye lids droop as she let their noses play against one another. "No kisses…." she whined.  
  
"Maybe it’s too late now?"  
  
"Good."  
  
With that the smaller woman forgot the rules and leaned into Idina’s lips anyway, wrapping her arms around the freckled shoulders she loved so much. Idina pulled her in as well, needing her body flush against her own again, wanting to feel her there.  
  
The final pop of their lips separating wasn’t given a moment to breath.  
  
"I hate the fucking rules."  
  
Kristin giggled, playing with Idina’s hair. “You came up with them.”  
  
"For Taye…"  
  
The blonde nodded, getting that sorrowful look in her eye.  
  
Idina caught it and squeezed her sides. “Hey - it wasn’t your fault.”  
  
"You broke up right after the photo shoot… after we made up and-" she shook her head. "I’m not stupid."  
  
"Of course you’re not, but I left because I didn’t want to lie to him anymore… and because I was sick of him lying to me. It wasn’t you."  
  
"We can talk about this later." Kristin got up and started for her clutch.  
  
Idina caught her other wrist, standing up with her and pulling her back. “You’re not at fault.”  
  
Kristin just looked at her and shook her head. “We both are - ten years ago and now, and you know it.”  
  
Without waiting Idina went back and captured Kristin’s words where they started, only heavier, like she could say all the things Kristin wanted to hear without saying them.  
  
Kristin pulled away and let her head fall back and Idina took the opportunity to kiss just under her ear, then her jaw, smiling at the little huffs of air as her lips made contact with the beautifully tanned skin.  
  
"I love you. It’s not wrong to leave him because of the truth."  
  
The tiny woman just rested her head against Idina’s collar bone.  
  
"It’s better I left than to ask for you back and then stay with him."  
  
"But I wouldn’t have come back if you stayed."  
  
"And I won’t give you up again." She kissed her temple. "I made the decision."  
  
"Because of me."  
  
"No, _for_ you.”  
  
Kristin looked back up and grinned with tears in her eyes. “Now I’m going to cry, you turd!” She laughed to hide wanting to sob in the happiest way she could.  
  
"Don’t - we don’t have makeup here to help us."  
  
They both laughed, remembering back and knowing every moment they abused their helpers back in the day.  
  
Another round of smaller kisses started and began gaining heat before Kristin hit the taller woman in the behind with her clutch and pulled back. “I need to get back.”  
  
Idina nodded. “So do I.”  
  
They leaned in slower this time, with one small peck and two very large smiles.  
  
"Be seeing you?"  
  
Idina smiled, completely at ease. “Forever.”


End file.
